1. Field of Invention
This invention applies to the area of therapeutics for neurological, psychiatric disorders, and ageing. In particular, it relates to the neuroprotective effect of small molecule agonists of neurotrophin (Nerve Growth Factor (NGF) or Brain-Derived Neurotrophic Factor (BDNF)) receptors and the use of those agonists as medicaments.
2. Background Art
Ageing, neurological and psychiatric disorders cause death and damage to nerve cells. Frequent and relevant damage to the nervous system can result from neuronal degeneration, ischemia, inflammation, immune responses, trauma, and cancer, among other things. As a consequence of these, nerve cells can die within minutes or hours or survive this initial damage in an impaired state that activates neurodegeneration, ending equally in cellular death.
Given the importance of the nervous system in enabling basic motor skills and sensing, there exists an interest in finding therapeutic weapons to protect the nervous system.
Neuroprotection is focused on the preservation, recovery, cure, or regeneration of the nervous system, its cells, structure, and function (Vajda et al., 2002). A goal of neuroprotection is to prevent or minimize the effects of an original damage to the nervous system, or to prevent or minimize the consequences of endogenous or exogenous noxious processes causing damage to axons, neurons, synapses, and dendrites.
Treatment strategies in general are frequently based on the modulation of a single proposed injury factor. Although such treatments can be shown to be beneficial in highly constrained animal models, they are less likely to prove efficacious in the more complex human disorder that involves more variable degrees of injury severity in a genetically diverse population (Faden and Stoica, 2007). Importantly, since the presumed mechanisms of neuronal death are both complex and varied, such as oxidative stress, mitochondrial dysfunction, protein aggregation, apoptosis, and inflammation (Youdim et al., 2005), single compounds having multipotential effects on multiple injury mechanisms are desirable.
Several neuroprotective drugs are under investigation including the following classes: anti-inflammatory agents, N-methyl D-aspartate (NMDA) antagonists, α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazole propionic acid (AMPA) antagonists, dexanabinol, sodium channel blockers, thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH), growth factors, glucocorticoids, caffeinol, opioid antagonists, apoptosis inhibitors, free radical trappers/scavengers, erythropoietin, calcium channel blockers, magnesium sulfate, and statins.
The ability of these pharmacological agents to limit secondary biochemical damage and cell death has been disappointing (Faden and Stoica, 2007).
Neurotrophins are growth factors that regulate the development and maintenance of the peripheral and the central nervous systems (Lewin and Barde, 1996). Nerve growth factor (NGF) is the first discovered and best characterized member of the neurotrophin family, which includes other structurally related proteins, such as brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF). Nerve growth factor (NGF) is a homodimeric protein from the neurotrophin family that plays a crucial role in neuronal survival, differentiation and growth (Levi-Montalcini, 1987) and binds two distinct cellular receptors: the tyrosine kinase receptor TrkA and the p75 receptor (Chao, 2003). NGF-TrkA binding activates the intrinsic tyrosine kinase of the receptor, causing tyrosine phosphorylation of TrkA and associated signalling partners and therefore activating promotion of cell survival or differentiation (Kaplan and Miller, 2000). The p75 receptor is a member of the tumor necrosis factor receptor superfamily. Depending on the cellular environment and the type of ligand, p75 can act as transducer of pro-survival, pro-apoptotic, or pro-differentiation signals (Barker, 1998; Rabizadeh et al., 1999; Zaccaro et al., 2001; Saragovi and Zaccaro, 2002). Accordingly, depending on the metabolic route, binding to either TrkA or p75 receptors may trigger signals, depending on the cell type considered, linked to, indistinctly, differentiation and/or cell survival. Neurotrophins act through two main signaling pathways: the phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K)-AKT pathway and the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK)-MEK pathway (both pathways are involved in the inhibition of apoptosis). Neurotrophic factors are known to act also on mature neurons and in particular on injured and degenerative cells (Lindvall et al. 1994; Tuszynski and Gage 1995; Lykissas et al. 2007; Song et al. 2009).
The potential of NGF as a therapeutic agent for several diseases has been indicated by several investigators. Such diseases include neurodegenerative disorders, nerve inflammation and certain types of cancers, multiple sclerosis, neuromyelitis optica, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Friedreich's ataxia, Huntington's disease, Dementia with Lewy bodies, spinal muscular atrophy, major depressive disorder, schizophrenia, glaucoma or peripheral neuropathies (diabetic or AIDS neuropathy) (Longo et al, 2007; Schulte-Herbruggen, 2007; Shi, 2007; Hellveg, 2008; Shoval, 2005; Apfel, 2002; Anand, 2004). NGF has significant immunoregulatory properties during CNS inflammation to contribute to the maintenance of the CNS privilege (Villoslada and Genain, 2004). During Experimental Autoimmune Encephalomyelitis (EAE) in marmoset, NGF was able to inhibit the development of the clinical symptoms when administered intracerebroventricularly by continuous infusion apparently because of its ability to induce an immunosuppressive microenvironment in the CNS which leads to decreased CNS infiltration (Villoslada et al., 2000). The Ending that NGF induces immunosuppression during autoimmune demyelination in addition to its neuroprotective properties in neurons and oligodendrocytes makes it a very good candidate for the treatment of CNS inflammatory diseases like MS. However, NGF is not the ideal drug candidate due to its inability to cross the blood-brain barrier (BBB) (Poduslo and Curran, 1996), its short half life and its side effects (Apfel, 2002). Much effort has been made in the search for small molecules with NGF agonist activity, with better pharmacokinetics and less side effects. To achieve this goal, different approaches have been attempted (Poduslo and Curran, 1996; Longo et al., 1997; Maliartchouk et al., 2000a; Maliartchouk et al., 2000b; Peleshok and Saragovi, 2006).
As such, there is an ongoing need for providing drugs, particularly NGF mimetics, with neuroprotective properties, which have preferably multipotential effects, but without the drawbacks of NGF. The present inventors have developed a family of compounds distinct from those disclosed in the art. The family of compounds of the invention are peptidomimetics of neurotrophins (NGF, BDNF), and agonists to TrkA, TrkB, and p75 specific receptors. Some of the compounds of the invention promote, as a way of example, cell survival to an extent even higher than NGF itself. The compounds of the invention are considered peptide-mimetics of neurotrophin and they all share a structure of N-alkylglycine trimers.